


Lay Your Hands on Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bend over…this is for your own good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Seythia gave me a prompt for comment fic Tuesday in my journal of 'Mike/Connie working late, almost-office smut'. It got a little too long for a comment box. I'm still getting to know Mike and Connie. Every experience is an adventure : )

That old war wound started it. He’d had the hitch in his back since college; a baseball game gone awry. While Mike had no idea what flared it up this time, maybe it was the stress or the rain, he sure liked the solution. It was late and he was knee deep in financials.

Connie was sitting across from him. They were following the money in the McMillan case and it would take some time. Too bad Judge Cordova gave them 72 hours to find a smoking gun. Now it was one in the morning. They’d just finished some Thai takeout when his back turned on him.

Connie noticed him grimace but Mike passed it off. She grew more concerned when he did it again but he said he was fine. He tried and failed to get comfortable in his chair. Moving the wrong way, and he never knew what the wrong way was, Mike couldn’t help but let out a growl of pain.

“You are not fine, Mike.”

“I'm fine.”

“You're not. Stand up please.”

“What?”

“Stand up.” Connie stood to show she meant business. She also knew he couldn’t stand being loomed over. She went around the desk and did just that. Her plan worked; Mike stood. “Bend over your desk.”

“What? Bend over; don’t I at least get a kiss first?”

“Don’t be cute.” She grinned. “Bend over…this is for your own good.”

He smiled and complied with her wishes. Mike tensed when Connie moved really close to him but she whispered in his ear to relax. Her breath on his collar went a long way in helping him to do that. Then her fist was moving around the small of his back. It hurt at first and he was uncomfortable, but then Mike moaned.

“Oh my God, that’s…mmm, Connie.”

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” Mike dragged the word out.

“I'm going to lift your shirt OK?”

Mike wanted to tell her she could do whatever she wanted, he was at her mercy. Instead he just nodded. Connie pulled the dress shirt and tee shirt out of his slacks and slipped her hand underneath. Soon her fist was working soft circular motions on the small of his back.

She would alternate between her fist and the heel of her hand as Mike gripped the desk. He wanted to let her know how good her hands felt on his skin but he was sure she already knew. That didn’t matter; surely a woman liked to hear those things. But he would have to find his voice again. Right now it was just relaxed rapture.

“I wish I had my massage oil here.” Connie said in an offhand tone. “You are so tense and wound up. What happened to you?”

“Baseball wound from college.” He replied through clenched teeth. “Mmm, Connie, I love your touch.”

“I wish I could help more but…you’d have to get rid of the shirt altogether.”

“We could always go someplace more private.”

“Like where?”

“My place is pretty private.” He said.

“Yeah right.” She smirked.

“Are you doubting the privacy of my place, or is that smirk about something else altogether?”

“Do I look like I just fell off the turnip truck, Mike?”

He didn’t answer her question, reaching back for her hand. He pulled her closer to him; Connie looked as if she was going to protest. Mike took her face in his hands and kissed her. She immediately relaxed in his arms, sliding hers around him and again under his shirt. He moved a little more and pressed her against the desk as she’d done him a few moments before.

“Mike…” She murmured before his lips were on hers again. Kissing him felt so good, so natural. That was why it wasn’t something Connie wanted to get used to. When he lifted her onto the desk, neither of them cared about the files that fell on the floor. She could only moan when roaming hands moved under her blue skirt and touched her skin.

She wasn’t wearing stockings. They weren't in court today and as summer slowly turned into autumn, it wasn’t time for stockings yet. That suited Mike just fine. He loved the feel of her skin on his fingers. It was soft, warm, and smooth.

He moved up from her knees to her thighs and then her hips. Back down again, Mike spread her legs further and Connie pulled him closer. That was a good sign. He was hungry for her, hungry for her skin and the way she moaned his name.

“Oh Connie,” his lips moved down to kiss and suck on her neck.

She tasted so good…it was easy for a man to get addicted. He didn’t want any other man to get addicted; he wanted Connie all for himself. Mike Cutter was a possessive man. He wanted to possess her.

When she was his, even for a few moments, the time was glorious. Time stood still and he was on top of the world. He could feel her pulse moving quickly in her neck. She was excited, she didn’t have to tell him; her body gave her away. Her luscious body could never lie to him.

“Mike…Mike…stop.”

He groaned. That was the word; she meant what she said. Hot, bothered, or inches from home base, that word put an end to it all.

“I want you.” He whispered, brushing a raven lock behind her ear before taking the lobe hostage. “Sway, I want you so much.”

“I can tell.” She stroked his erection and he whined. Yes, Michael Cutter, who liked to think he was the man, actually whined. She liked that…almost as much as she liked that her touch was what made him do it. “Did you say something earlier about your place?”

“Mmm hmm.” His tongue ran across her ear. “I want you naked, I want to be naked with you.”

“What about your back?”

“I’ll pop two Excedrin and call it a victory.”

Connie laughed, kissing him. When she looked into his eyes, she could see it. It was more than lust though that was in there. She and Mike hadn't been lovers long, and it wasn’t a consistent thing. Still, she could tell when he wanted her. His whole body changed; his whole aura.

Connie didn't even know if she believed in such things but there was a clear difference between Michael Cutter, prosecutor, and the man in her arms right now. It was hard to figure out who she was more attracted to. The prosecutor got her excited and when she acted on it, this man emerged. One of these days Connie would merge the two and see what kind of delicious flavor she ended up with. He was moving under her skirt again, he was eager, but she took his hands. Holding them in hers, Connie raised them to her lips.

“Give me a headstart.” She said.

“How long?” He asked.

“Ten minutes. I’ll get a cab and we’ll meet at your place.”

“We can share a cab.” Mike kissed her hands.

“Not unless you want this to turn into a bad cable sex romp.”

“Well…” He grinned.

“Cute.” She climbed off the desk and slid away from him. “Ten minutes, and then you’ll follow.”

“Absolutely.”

“Fix your clothes.”

“Yes ma'am.” Mike started tucking in his shirt. He couldn’t wait to get home and get it off. He couldn’t wait to get her off, which was much more important.

He watched her open the door and leave his office. She stopped at her desk to gather up some things and then headed to the elevator. Mike was itching to chase after her…a headstart sounded like a good plan a few minutes before. But it was physically painful to be without her now. He didn’t want to sit, so he just paced.

He paced and thought about being in Connie’s arms and her being in his. It wouldn’t be long, which was good since Mike could never be labeled as the patient type. His back was feeling better now. It needed to be since the roller coaster ride was just beginning.

***


End file.
